Find Him
by Youko Fukui
Summary: What would you do if your boyfriend was kidnapped, on his way to your date? Amu is looking for Tadase like a mad woman. Will she find him? (WARNING: Tadamu!)
1. Chapter 1

_Monday_

_Amu POV_

I'm supposed to meet Tadase today at the park. Looking at my watch, I notice I'm like... 10 minutes early. Way too early, even for Tadase. I claimed a bench next to a lamp post. I only left so damn early because Ami was pestering me about taking her with me. On our date, as I explained to her but she wouldn't have it. Since Mom was there, she bribed Ami to cooperate and I snuck out. As random people walk by me, and wonder where Tadase is.

_Tadase POV_

Ugh Dad! I started questioning me about all this stuff and Amu-chan's probably already there! Whatever, as long as- My thoughts are interrupting by gravity. I look up and see that I ran into a couple muscular guys, like people from Mafia movies. And I can already tell I just walked into a world of hurt. "Hey, punk! You think you can just run into our Boss like that?!" A bald guy barked in my face and pulled my by my shirt. "G-g-gomen'nasai!" My voice won't be tamed from fear, and they only laugh in my face. Suddenly, my phone starts ringing and he motions for me to answer it. It's Amu-chan. Again, I've walked into another world of hurt for being late.

"Tadase-kun?" I actually cringe. "A-amu-chan... Ē to... I can explain?"

"Where are-" The man takes my phone so I can't hear the rest of the sentence. "Your boyfriend's actin' smart so we're gonna have to stall yer date." His speech was so bad, it made me want to laugh. If he hadn't said what he said. "W-w-what...?" Damn it...


	2. Chapter 2

_Amu POV_

"What do you mean you're gonna stall our date...?" But their was only silence on the other end. I, however, heard what sounding like flesh meeting flesh and then a loud thud. Was he getting punched? "We're currently beatin' the crap out of your boyfriend." This is not happening... Not today. "You want him back? Find him." And I take off in a random direction.

_Tadase POV_

Ow... God, these guys' boots hurt like knives. Which one does have strapped to his belt loop. The one with my phone is talking to Amu-chan, I think. She's probably looking for me... like a demon. She'll probably be mad when she finds me. Even if I live through this beating, she'll kill me. "Hey kid. You cryin'?" A sharp boot kicks me over onto my back and I suddenly realize the tears roll down my face. Well of course, this freaking hurts! "Whatever... knock him out. We're takin' with us." But my sight was already fading. The next few moments were kinda blurry but the order was: I'm being picked up, somebody punches me in the gut, I'm puking (Ew.), somebody's cussing, then nothing but the dark. I'm definitely being kidnapped...

_Amu POV_

Tadase... what the hell? Where are you? I'm thinking so many things, all worse than the last. When they said "Find him", they meant "We're kidnapping your boyfriend". And the way he said it was so damn mocking, I wanted to reach through the phone and beat _him _to a pulp. Bad choice of words. As I'm flying around the corner, I remember something really important. The "Find My iPhone" app that we both downloaded on our phones. Yep, I'm an idiot. I scramble for my phone, which is in my back pocket. My screensaver is me and Tadase... and I start crying as I open the app. Seeing his location is very helpful since the tear blur everything. Wait... the little dot says he's in the middle of a huge freaking forest. Why? There's nothing out there, except wild animals and stuff... I'm obviously still going there to get back _my_ damn boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tadase POV_

I can feel myself swaying back and forth, but my feet aren't touching the ground. I was also looking at somebody's back, which I really wish wish I hadn't waken up at all. Although, swaying back and forth made my stomach feel like it was going to implode... which sucked. I tried to stifle a groan and not alert them that I was awake. "Why'd we take this kid again?" A gruff voice asked a couple feet away. I think I was in the back of the group. "Looks rich. Plus, I just wanna see if his girlfriend'll come rescue him!" He gave a hearty laugh. Amu-chan... I hope she doesn't come looking for me... If she does, everyone dies...

_Amu POV_

As fast as I possibly can, I'm _flying_ through this forest, with _I'm gonna kill him_ on my mind. Oh God, did I just pass a bear...? I look down at my phone every so often, just to make sure I'm heading the right way. I am. As for my plan, I'm going to bust in there, beat someone, and walk out with Tadase. Easy. After a minute of... flying, a small stone building comes into view. It's more of a shack, really. But seriously... who the hell builds something like this in the middle of the forest?! I just hope all this rage will be enough to sock somebody in the face. Oh crap, I just noticed I was wearing a really cute dress, which is now ruined by the forest. Oh yes... somebody's dying...

_Tadase POV_

It's been around 30 minutes since I was kidnapped. Well actually I don't know, since they stole my watch. It can't even fit on their cinder-block sized wrists! My... everything still hurts but, thankfully, not as much as before I passed out.

"This is boring..." Then let me go.

"What if she brought the cops?" That would have been a good idea.

"Should we let him go?" Yes, absolutely!

"SHUT UP! We're not letting him go, she probably didn't call the cops, and-" Suddenly, we all heard a loud bang come from the wall, opposite of the door. "She's here..." the leader just smirked, but so did I.


End file.
